


Sticky Situation

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, Funny, M/M, PG X Mike, SEE IM DONE MAN, WEEB TRASH ALERT, fnaf - Freeform, i wanna hit PG's bottom, im done, ive hit rock bottom, sticky situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres no way he would be that dumb, but he was. This is going to be painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

Three in the afternoon, while Mike should be sleeping in his bed with his boyfriend, he was instead awoken for no particular reason and couldnt go back to sleep. He decided to say 'fuck it',  and take a shower and see if he could fall asleep on the couch or something. He DID have to go to work at midnight in a shitty pizzeria, which he had survived three months in. 'Whatever' he thought. 'It can't get worse.'

  But he was really, really wrong.

  He sat at the kitchen table, his laptop out browsing through multiple websites looking for something good to watch when it happened. Scott had woken up, and walked groggily to the coffee machine in the corner of the room. Mike smiled a bit and muttered 'goodmorning'. Scott waved with one hand, and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. And it took him a few seconds to realize what he was doing. 'He's just adjusting,' he told himself, trying to ignore the awkward...position Scott had his hand in.

  "Dude, why is your hand in your boxers?"

 Scott blushed. "Well, um, i kind of fucked up, so i cant really...not have my hand there."

  "What do you mean? Take your hand out idiot."

  "I can't."

  Mike sighed. "Why?"

  "So, the thing is, instead of grabbing lube, i grabbed something else."

  "W-what?" 

  "I used superglue."

  Mike was pretty sure he laughed for a straight twenty minutes as Scott googled how to get it off. Needless to say, it was definitely painful and required lots of hot water.

 

A/N: HELLO YES 911 I'M WRITING TOO MANY PG X MIKE FANFICTIONS I NEED HELP

  Seriously if you look through the Phone Guy/Mike Schmidt relationship thing theres like 4 from me at this point, plus more to come. I'm weeb trash send help

 

Original Prompt: Imagine Person B walking into the kitchen in the morning with their hand down their pants. When Person A asks why their hand is down there, Person B tells them that they had been masturbating and accidentally grabbed a tube of superglue, thinking it was their lubricant, so now their hand is stuck to their genitals. Person A can’t stop laughing as they try to help Person B get out of their “sticky situation”.


End file.
